


Confused Boys and Suave Gentlemen

by Natsumi_Jordan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Betting, Daddy Kink, F/F, Secret Relationships, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi_Jordan/pseuds/Natsumi_Jordan
Summary: Thatcher knows everyone's secrets and he uses that to his advantage to win bets. Ash and IQ have their own secret that they didn't keep hidden too well.





	Confused Boys and Suave Gentlemen

The building was quiet, surprisingly, at the early hours of seven a.m. The sun was just peeking above the horizon line when the first members of Rainbow began to awake. It was usually Mike first, so he could go ahead and make the coffee for both himself and the team. Right behind him shuffled in both Jordan and Jack, who grumbled about how tired they were.

“Well, no one told either of you stay awake playing Tom Clancy’s Rainbow Six Siege. At least you didn’t see what I saw.”

Jack groaned at the memory of the night before. Things got crazy after midnight. Both of them had made a bet on their fellow FBI agent and the GSG9’s one and only Monika Weiss. The bet started when they walked into the rec room and saw the two women sleeping on the couch, Monika curled up like a kitten on top of Eliza.

* * *

“Twenty dollars says they'll get together over breakfast tomorrow. They always eat outside in the morning. Maybe Eliza will kiss her first.” Jack held out his hand to Jordan who looked at the hand then the man.

“Twenty says they're just gonna stay friends. I think Monika is dating that Dominic guy.”

“Alright, you're on.”

The two men started up the game system, putting on their headsets to keep the tv’s sound from waking the girls. Eliza had heard the whole conversation. Being a light sleeper had its perks. She smirked at the realization, chuckling to herself.

‘Oh boy. These men are going to be so mad when I tell them.’

She pulled the blanket over them and carefully shifted so her and IQ were laying on their sides, facing one another.

Monika shifted and snuggled closer to the body in front of her. She opened an eye and smiled when she saw Eliza staring at her.

“You creep. Stop watching me sleep.”

She draped her leg over the other woman’s hip, pulling her closer. Her face inched closer to Eliza’s lips, just barely brushing, before she was stopped.

“The boys are in here and they betted on us. If you do anything, you gotta be very quiet. They have the headsets on, but you can get pretty loud, Moni.”

Monika nodded and reached for her girlfriend's hand, guiding it to the front of her shorts, past the waistband, and past her panties.

“You left me hanging on the edge this morning. I think I deserve a...oh fuck...yes.”

Eliza had taken advantage of Monika’s little rant and pressed the tips of her fingers against her clit.

“Mhm, go ahead and keep telling me what you deserve, Monika. I’m all ears, babygirl.”

“Daddy, please. Don’t...do not tease me…”

Eliza chuckled softly into her girlfriend’s ear, earning a quiet moan and a small laugh from somewhere behind her.

“Daddy? I thought Monika had a Mommy kink this entire time!”

Right at the doorway was none other than the S.A.T.’s Thatcher. He was going to join the Americans in their video games, but he was greeted by a flushed German on top of her Israelian lover, who just about to be knuckles deep in her if he hadn’t walked in moments before.

Monika screamed and threw a pillow at Mike before she pulled the blanket up enough to cover the both of them. “Get out! Mike, that’s none of your business!”

“Hey, not my fault that you two decided to have sex right on the couch of the rec room. Clean up and take that to a room or something.”

Eliza groaned into Monika’s neck, face a dark crimson at being caught. It was a first, and she knew it was bound to happen. She pulled her hand back and wiped her fingers on her pants leg. Monika had buckled her shorts and proceeded to leave the rec room, her face even darker than her girlfriend’s.

When the females were gone, Mike looked at the two men who were oblivious to the situation behind them. He tapped their shoulders, getting them to take off the headsets.

“Fifty bucks says they've already slept together at least once.”

“You're on, old man!”

* * *

 

Mike sure did get his money from each American that morning when Eliza walked into the kitchen, neck adorning a few hickeys. Monika entered moments later in a long sleeved shirt and sweatpants (she usually wears mid-thigh shorts). Jordan found this odd as he began pestering his teammate about her night with someone lucky.

Jack, on the other hand, was very blunt and very curious.

“Smartie, why you wearing a sweater in ninety degree weather? The AC isn't even on, and what, did you get tired of showing off them nice legs?”

Monika stayed quiet and made her coffee. “I prefer not to answer that.”

Eliza, on the other hand, growled at Jack for is comment. She felt something against her lower back and realized it was her girlfriend’s hand. A gesture for her to calm herself. The German woman removed her and continued to pour two mugs of coffee, one for her and one for Eliza.

Jack’s eyes widened in realization when Eliza quietly thanked Monika and hugged her close.

“You guys slept with one another, and Mike knew. That’s why he made that bet…”

Everyone in the kitchen laughed at the man’s exclamation. They felt just a bit bad for him, but watching his pout while giving up his money was beyond worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some more AshQ/ A Breach of Knowledge. It's rushed, but I forgot where I was going with it.


End file.
